


Oral Exam in the Office

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Prompt: Can you please write something sweet and soft about mulder eating Scully outSome oral sex in the office, that's pretty much it.





	Oral Exam in the Office

\---  
Mulder closes the door to the office. It’s a Friday afternoon, many of their co-workers have already left for the weekend. They are essentially the only ones in the building. If pressed, Mulder might admit that he and Scully are workaholics. Staying late on Friday nights, working on Saturdays and Sundays. It’s because of this very fact, that the office holds a certain appeal. Scully looks up with a raised eyebrow once she hears the deadbolt turn.  
Speaking of Scully, she has been teasing him all day. Wearing a tight pencil skirt and heels. Bending down to pick up a pencil in just the right way. Fingering his tie while discussing theories on their recent case. Grazing her breasts up against him when they were getting a file together out of the cabinet. And once upon a time, Mulder would have assumed that these moves were innocent, even unintentional.

But now...  
And Scully always had that sexy librarian vibe. Big boxy suits, buttoned up tight, but underneath something else entirely. And when it comes right down to it; It’s always been about Scully’s mind. The way she makes him work for everything; it’s his biggest turn-on.

“Mulder, what are you doing? I thought we were going home soon.” She asks incredulously, looking up from her lab report. And there is that eyebrow again. Her use of we is also something new, because now there is a we. He crosses over to the desk where she sits, and gets in her space. Mulder has always been a close talker, and Scully has never seemed to mind. 

“Just trying something out,” he says with a shrug. He stands behind her, and kisses right behind her ear. She shivers a bit, but then straightens up.

“Mulder... we’re at work, you know the rules,” she says almost sternly. He kisses the spot where her jaw meets her neck. 

“Yes, I do.” Another kiss on her, this time on her ear. “ But in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve never been a fan of rules.” He smirks. She tsks at him. And he squeezes past her to sit on the desk. 

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” She says dryly. Mulder shrugs out of his jacket, and rolls up his sleeves. “But I thought you were too paranoid for this...” she gestures between them. He kneels down, so that they are eye level now. 

“Right, you are, but I swept the office for bugs this morning.” He takes her her hand, and places a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She bites her lip. And he leans in a little further into her space 

“Hmm, so you had this planned all day?” she asks coyly, placing her hands on his shoulders, bringing them even closer. 

“No, I sweep the office for bugs every morning,” he smirks at her. She grins a bit. And he is glad, because this means he is getting somewhere. “Besides, haven’t you ever wanted to... in the office?” He winks at her. And she tsks at him again.

“ I can’t say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind, but it’s very unprofessional.” Scully widens her legs so that he is now kneeling between them. He loves the way she gets him all worked up.

“Isn’t that what makes it appealing?” Mulder runs a finger along the edge of her hem of her skirt. Scully lets out a breathy sigh. This spurs him on, so he pushes the fabric up so that her upper thighs are exposed. And he immediately gets hard, because Scully is wearing black thigh-high nylons. 

“ Scully, you are going to have to keep these on,” he breathes. This time running his finger along the space where the nylon fabric meets her flesh. 

“ Oh, I was planning on that,” she says huskily into his ear. And his cock brushes up against her inner thigh as she pulls him by his tie even further into her space. She kisses him now, teasingly. And Mulder loves when she taunts him like this. Loves that she makes him chase her. Mulder feels her hardened nipples through her shirt as the kiss deepens. She bites his lip, and it makes his cock throb.

“Well, I’m glad that we are finally on the same page then.” He pushes her skirt up even further, and gently caresses her thigh crease. And to his amazement, Scully is wearing black lace panties. He groans at this. Scully sexily shifts her hips towards him. “How about an oral exam in the office?” he asks in his best sultry voice. Scully rolls her eyes and blows out a puff of air.

“Mulder, that may be the most ridiculous pick-up lines you’ve said to me in seven years.” But then she pushes her hips forward until her ass is almost off of the chair. That is just like Scully to say one thing, but mean something entirely different. 

“ Okay, okay,” He bends down to kiss her inner thigh. Scully moans. “ I’ll stop talking now, because I think my mouth will be otherwise occupied for the foreseeable future,” he says placing a kiss over the humid swath of fabric between her legs. The concrete floor is a bit hard on his knees, but the promise of Scully’s pussy makes him forget his discomfort. 

“Good,” Scully says. He starts by kissing the tender spot on her inner thigh, then repeats this action on the other. He pulls down one side of her panties to suck on her hip bone. Scully whimpers at this. So he continues by running his tongue just above her neatly trimmed curls. Scully is panting now. And Mulder decides to move her underwear back into place, Scully might approve of this for decorum's sake. But for Mulder it’s almost better with her panties on. 

Mulder places his hands on her thighs, attempting to spread her open a little further. She hisses when he pulls her underwear to the side, revealing her swollen sex. He takes in the sight of her for a moment, reveling in the fact that he did this to her. Made her this aroused. Then he teases her open with just a fingertip to see her glistening pussy; pink and plump. He groans. A feather light touch over her swollen folds elicits a whimper. He feels the anticipation coursing through both of them. Scully’s hands find his hair, and she pulls him closer. He lingers in front of her pussy, and inhales her scent. His penis pulses in his pants. He is in awe of her arousal, it feeds his own.  
As selfish as he can sometimes be, Mulder actually loves to give oral sex. And he especially likes to pleasure Scully in this way. Scully lets out an impatient whimper. But, he is so close to her cunt, and he can’t help himself anymore. 

“Can I taste you?” He asks. Already knowing what the answer will be.

“Yes, please,” she says almost desperately. 

So he dips his head down, first lightly kissing her clit. Then flicking his tongue out to just barely whisper over her clit. Scully shudders, so he does it again, and again. Mulder teases her opening with his fingertip, enjoying the wetness he encounters there. Then replaces that finger with his tongue. Scully groans, and pulls his face closer, his nose bumps her clit. She gushes into his mouth, smooth and briny on his tongue. He circles around her center with his tongue, drinking her in.  
Mulder is impossibly aroused himself. He reaches down and grabs his cock through his pants, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. But his focus is on Scully now, not himself.

His tongue travels over her perineum, then back up to the top again. He teases her clit with just the tip of his tongue. She whines, and pulls on his hair. Her clit stiffens under his tongue as he circles around it. He looks up to see her.  
Scully is panting now, her breasts are heaving. Her her face is flushed, but her eyes are open, watching him. He loves to watch her so close to orgasm. Scully reaches underneath her sensible blazer. First pinching one nipple and then the other through her white oxford shirt and bra. This does things to him.

“Mul-der,” she cries out. She bites her hand, attempting to keep quiet. He pulls her clit between his lips gently, pulling it out. Mulder is ready to give her what she wants so desperately. His cock strains against his pants. Finally, he sucks that swollen bud into his mouth while flicking against it with his tongue. Scully’s body goes rigid as he holds to her. She convulses against his lips, fluttering and pulsing, as she reaches her peak of pleasure. Scully comes in his mouth, and he savors her. He holds to her and continues sucking. And much to his surprise another orgasm overtakes her. Her body arches, and he grasps her thighs to keep her in place. 

“Mulder! Fuck!” She wails, as he watches her come again, his mouth still on her. It’s beautiful.

Mulder reaches up, and places a wet finger over her mouth attempting to keep her quiet. And Scully sucks his digit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. Mulder is insanely arouses by the sight of her tongue sucking the moisture off of his index finger. Mulder feels like he is ready to burst.  
Finally a relaxed Scully pulls him in for a kiss. Her tongue probes his mouth incessantly. When she breaks the kiss, she whispers into his ear. 

“It’s your turn. And after that, you have no idea what you are in for. ”  
\---  
The end.


End file.
